I'm Just a Narrator!
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: Alright, I'm suppose to narrate this RWBY fanfiction for Imaginationsburstingout. Hopefully I won't disappoint his readers, and without further ado I shall now read it!
1. This isn't how it's supposed to be!

Vale

One of the four kingdoms that dotted the planet Remnant, it was a testament of humanity's ferocity and ability to adapt in order to live in a world where they were never supposed to live. Every year creatures of darkness knock on each kingdom's walls to no avail so they found a new strategy… waiting. The darkness that is known as the creatures of Grimm waited for the right moment, when the walls would finally go down.

Speaking of waiting we find ourselves looking at a group of four young women in the dorms of Beacon Academy, each with a unique set of hair colour that if my mother saw it, she would have a migraine. The room was suspiciously quiet as the four young women continued to mind their own business.

Weiss Schnee flipped another page from her book, finished writing a long essay for Peter Port. Frankly, she didn't know why she's doing it; the man never taught in any of their lessons. Ever. He's always telling tales, regaling on past memories of victories and battles that were put under a more pleasant light for the students to… ahem… _enjoy_. Seriously, killing a Goliath with nothing but a toothpick? Clearly someone wants to torture themselves in trying to find that one thing that makes Port's stories worth it.

Weiss' face twitched into a frown as she looked around the room in both confusion and slight annoyance, "Who's there?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I can hear you," she said while narrowing her eyes.

"Um… Weiss, is everything okay?" her team leader asked only for her eyes to widen as she gave a small yelp and jumped back as if she saw something or rather heard something.

"What's the matter with you two?" Blake asked as she flipped another page from her book only to stop midway as she looked around the room with narrowed eyes, her bow twitched every now and then as if she's trying to listen to some sort of secret conversation that was being kept from her.

She held the page up and flipped it to the previous page, then flipped it to the next, front, back, front, back, front, ba- She was so amused by this simple action that she probably thought of doing this for the next hour or so. It reminded me of my cat once, simple minded.

"Hey!" Blake said while closing the book with a loud clap, she sat up and scanned the room similar to how the heiress is doing.

A bundle of blonde hair rose up from her bed, her hair frayed from a horrible case of bed hair as she looked at the varying emotions that her team's experiencing, "What's got you guys so tense?" she asked.

"Yang, don't you hear it?" Ruby asked clutching her pillow tightly.

Yang tilted her head to the side in confusion only to widen them as she now looked around the room, searching for something. "Hey, buddy I can hear you!"

Wait…what?

"Yeah, I can hear you. So, do you want to explain why your stalking us or do you want us to come there and make you?" Yang said, her sleepiness gone as she looked around the room. She gave a loud grunt of frustration. "Stop describing what I'm doing!?" she said.

You can hear me?

"Hard not to, you won't shut up," Blake said.

"And what's that about Professor Port's lessons?" Weiss said, frowning.

What? It's true, his _lessons_ ar- ugh why am I talking to you? You're not even supposed to hear this!

"Who are you?" Ruby asked her face was slightly calmer now than earlier.

I'm the Narrator

"The Narrator?" Blake said with a deadpan tone.

"Of what?" Weiss asked.

This story

This time is was the blonde's turn to ask, "What story"

THIS story

This is not even supposed to happen! *flips script*… blah, blah, blah, attack on Vale… yep, not supposed to happen.

Blake's ears perked up and looked at the ceiling of her bunk bed, "you said 'attack on Vale',"

…

I didn't

"You did," she said, the slits in her eyes narrowed, clearly agitated by something, "And that something is you,"

Again, I'm telling you I didn't say anything about an attack on Vale.

"Alright, enough is enough," Yang said. As she deployed Ember Celica. "You're going to start talking, or we'll make you,"

Ha! I'd like to see you all try; you don't even know where I am!

"No, but if you're this loud then that means you're nearby!" Yang declared while putting her arms on her waist as if she was a superhero.

Well… looks like the dumb blonde trope is here as well.

Her face frowned as she looked up in the ceiling, as if there was something there, "There is someone there! And that's you!"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked _nicely_. A far cry to the barbarian that was a few meters away from her.

"Hey!"

*sigh* I already said, I'm the Narrator, it's practically in the name what I'm doing here. Look just- just ignore me. Continue on your day as if I'm not here, okay?

"Hard not to," the heiress said while crossing her arms underneath her undeveloped chest, "Excuse me!"

Blake's mouth slightly turned up as if she found something funny, Weiss turned around and glared at her, "You think this is funny?!"

"A little," Blake admitted.

Weiss gave out an exasperated sigh as she raised both of her hands in a motion similar to praising the sun. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the only desk and continue writing. "Yes… because we have much more important things to do than listen to a voice in the air," she said.

While she was doing this a knock made itself known to the girls in the room, already standing Yang approached the door and open it to reveal her fellow blonde, Jaune Arc. He greeted her a good morning and looked at the tense faces of Team RWBY. He was about to ask what's the matter when out of nowhere, Yang grabbed his shoulders and shook him with her gorilla level strength.

"Jaune, thank Oum you're here. You can hear him, right?" she asked.

Jaune had a look of confusion, "Hear what?"

"That voice!" she said. "There! He just said 'she said'!"

Jaune's face contorted from confusion to uncomfortable as he shifted under Yang's arms, "I-I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Wait, you mean you can't hear him?" Weiss said standing up from her seat, "He calls himself the Narrator and he keeps describing what we're doing,"

Now feeling more uncomfortable, he looked between his school crush and the blonde buxom. Judging from his looks the way his eyes looked at the pair, it was obvious that he thinks that they're crazy.

"We're not crazy! We can hear you!" Yang and Weiss yelled.

They quickly turned around and looked at Jaune, pupils slightly dilated. A clear sign of hallucination, Jaune decided to humour the girls by nodding robotically, "Sure… I-I can hear him," he lied.

"You're lying!" Weiss said.

"No, no, I'm not! I really can hear him!" he lied again.

"Jaune… we're friends, right?" Yang said, while smiling at him.

"Um… y-yeah," he said as he shifted from his position.

Jaune continued to scour his brain, finding a good reason to escape the pair of crazies who was slowly creeping him out. Finally his brain found a decent reason… at least decent enough for his standards.

"Jaune!" he said in a very high pitch while the side of his mouth was the only thing that was moving. He faked an apologetic smile at the pair, "Oh… would you look at that! Nora's calling me! Gottagobye!"

With a quick bow he slammed the door close and quickly made his way towards his team's dorm, trying to forget everything that just had happened. Just before he opened the door he looked down and to his surprise there was a hundred Lien lying just in front of their door.

"Sweet!" he picked it up, already feeling good about today.

Meanwhile back in the dorm, Yang and Weiss gawked at the door. Their thoughts were suddenly put on halt as they both looked at the ceiling, "You gave him a hundred Lien!?"

I did no such thing. He just conveniently found a hundred Lien on the ground. *sigh* look, I don't know why this is happening. I need to take a break. Chapter's done anyways.

Weiss looked up in the ceiling, her face in confusion. "wait what do you mean cha-, "

* * *

*clap* *clap* *clap* Well done Imaginations

***chewing noises* what?**

Oh, don't give me that! You know what you did! And why is my voice similar to the Stanley Parable Narrator?

***swallow* Because it's funny**

At my expense and the girls! *sigh* look can you just… just do your author's note or something… by the way my payment.

**Yeah, yeah, here you go.**

Thank you *footsteps* *opens door* *Slams door*

**Well… that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry about Mr. Narrator, he'll be back, I promise that… Well that's all I'm going to say!**

**Peace~**

*opens door* by the way that whole 'Peace~' thing is stupid

**Get out**


	2. Imaginations, this is not funny!

The cafeteria was in a buzz as both new and old students raced about, looking for a table to sit on whilst saving seats for their coming friends who are still stuck in line, getting their desired di-

"UUGH!"

…ahem, diet. On the side students milled around, drinking their boxed drinks while some of them are just out and about enjoying the brief resp-

"UUGH!"

*sigh*

I'm _sorry_, was I interrupting something?

"Shut up," Yang said though her voice was muffled as she rested her empty head on her arm.

She suddenly sat straight up then glared at the ceiling, "I dare you to say that to my face again, buddy!" She yelled.

Suddenly everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing in order to acknowledge the angry Xiao-Long who was now looking around, eyes screaming for bloody murder. Yang seemed to have noticed this and sat back down sheepishly. In front of her the members of Team JNPR looked oddly at her with their leader looking mighty fidgety; it was as if he was ready to run the moment his fellow blonde finally lost it.

Hehe, try that again and you'll be getting the title of 'Crazy Blonde'. Empty Head.

Yang grumbled as she placed her head on back on her arm and continued to do this. On her side, Ruby, continued to eat her food as if nothing was happening, too content to just finishing the cookies that was sitting on her plate. _As it should be..._ for some unknown reason all four members of Team RWBY flinched. Couldn't contain it long enough, Team JNPR's resident powerhouse finally decided to speak up.

"What's the matter?" She said while she brutalized another pancake with her fork.

The whole four gave off a collective tired sigh. Confusion spread across the opposite team as they tried to guess what the problem is, though it was obvious that one of them has an inkling as to what it is.

"Is this the whole thing about the Narrator?" Nora asked before she shoved another pancake in her mouth, moaning in delight as she savoured its killing sweetness.

The heiress perked up at her and slightly leaned forward, "You know him?"

The ginger girl shrugged, "Jaune told me once he entered the room,"

"Oh," Weiss said as she continued to eat, her interest suddenly disappearing like a snap.

"Are you sure it's not hallucination?" Nora's opposite, Lie Ren asked.

Blake looked up from her… _interesting_ literature, she glared at the ceiling, her cheeks becoming a slight pink for a second before regarding Ren with an answer, "Would it be a hallucination if the four of us are experiencing it at the very same time?"

Ren raised a finger to give a point out but halted when he suddenly found no good counter for something Team RWBY claimed to be a voice in the sky. "You have a point," he said.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

Both team's heads turned around to spot something that brought upset to their faces. Velvet Scarlatina, a faunus and a third year who was a member of Team CFVY, is getting bullied by a first year named Cardin Winchester, team leader of Team CRDL. Blake's eyes narrowed as she clenched the table hard enough to leave dents of her fingers. It had been a week since she had revealed to her team that she was a faunus. Fortunately, they had accepted her with open arms. Unfortunately, this brief relief only lasted before Cardin started his bullying spree again. Velvet squirmed under Cardin's grip as he continued to squeeze it tighter.

"AAH!" Velvet screamed in pain.

…

Oh… damn it all.

Team RWBY's concern disappeared for a moment as they looked at the cafeteria ceiling with confusion. It looked like Blake was going to say something when all of a sudden, the doors of the cafeteria suddenly barged opened and what appeared was the Deputy Mistress of the Beacon Academy, Glynda Goodwitch. Her eyes roamed around the room until she locked it on Cardin and Velvet. Like a heat seeking missile, she power walked her way towards the pair, the students parted and made a path for the Deputy as she approached the bully and the victim. To everyone's surprise Cardin had not heard of her even approaching. Hell, it looked like he didn't hear her barge in the cafeteria.

"Wow, you're such a fre-"Cardin said but was cut off when he suddenly found himself floating in mid-air.

With a flick of her leather crop, Cardin was turned around until he was face to face with the scary professor, the cocky grin on his face disappeared as he now had a look of terror as the deputy mistress glared at him with the intensity similar to when Yang's having one of her episodes. That or during her time of the month. Speaking of the aforementioned blonde, Team JNPR moved slightly back as they were slightly scared at the fact that her hand managed to imprint itself on the wooden table.

Pushing up her glasses, Glynda Goodwitch glared at the ginger haired boy who looked like he was ready to defecate his pants. "I do hope, you would give a valid reason as to why you would be doing this kind of action at Beacon, Mr. Winchester,"

Cardin was about to say something only to be cut off when Glynda levitated him out of the cafeteria and towards the Headmaster's office.

The large double door where the bully left closed with an ominous thud that echoed across the cafeteria for a second before everyone went back to their own business. For Team RWBY, minus the blonde as she's now trying to reign in her anger, they gawked at the door for a while, as if there was some sort of entity that was just standing there.

"I'm glad that's over," Pyrrha said as she sat down more calmly on her seat.

Nora frowned for a second before grinning back up, though if one were to look closer, there was a tinge of madness that lingered in her eyes, "We should've broken his legs before Professor Goodwitch came,"

The boys of Team JNPR didn't say anything as the girls had already said what they wanted to say. Their attention now hovered over the group.

"Are you guys okay?" Jaune asked.

The group didn't answer, Weiss muttered something under her breath, "D-did you just?"

"Help Velvet?" Blake finished.

…

Well would you look at that, a time-skip!

Ruby's face contorted into confusion, "A time wha-"

* * *

*sigh* *takes coffee mug* *loud slurping noises*

Ahh…

Welp, NNNGGGHH! *cracks* Hooooo! … need to keep this story going

* * *

"-rrator? Mr. Narrator?" Ruby called out.

A sigh of relief came out of the young girl's mind as she leaned back to her bed.

"Where did you go?" the heiress asked as she continued to write an essay.

What, can't a man have break?

Blake's eyes perked and closed her book: Ninjas of Love, she glared at the ceiling for a moment before shaking her head and asked a question to no one in particular.

"Did you just help Velvet?"

I thought I already told you, I didn't.

Yang Xiao-Long rolled her eyes, the anger from earlier now gone, "Sure, Professor Goodwitch just conveniently barged in the cafeteria, stopped Cardin's bullying and left without any single word. For the record, I'm still pissed at you, I'm just waiting for the time when you show yourself,"

Ha! good luck with that

Weiss gave a scoff of disbelief as she continued writing. Unfortunately, the pencil had enough of the abuse and finally, the lead snapped under the cold pressure of the Ice Queen. Not one to be bothered, Weiss placed her pencil in the electronic sharpener and waited after the vibrations stopped. With a newly sharpened pencil, she continued her homework only for it to _conveniently_ snap again!

What's the matter Ice Queen? Is that a vein I see popping?

Weiss clenched her right hand tightly that it snapped the pencil in half. She gave a frustrated scream and threw it in the garbage and glared at the ceiling before taking a deep breath and opening the drawer under her desk and taking out a new _unsharpened_ pencil. She was about to place it in the sharpener when all of a sudden, she stopped and looked up at the ceiling, not with anger, but with curiosity.

"Wait… that's your semblance isn't it?"

Huh?

"You can manipulate what's going to happen!" she said as she widened her eyes in realization.

…

No, I can't

"I believe I have the evidence!"

Oh yeah? Prove it!

Weiss Schnee gave an arrogant grin and shrugged, "I don't have to, you can describe the evidence right over there in the trash," she said as she pointed at said trash.

"The broken pencil," Blake's eyes widened.

Uh…

"Wait, wait, wait, so does that mean you can control something just by narrating it!?" Yang said as she jumped off her bed.

Nonononononono, NO, NO, NO. *flips script furiously* This is not part of the script!

"Does that mean you can control u-!" Ruby said before she suddenly couldn't speak for some reason.

Oh dear, would you look at the time – it's time to end this chapter!

Blake stood up from here seat, "We're not done ye-"

* * *

IMAGINATIONS!

***humming the Avenger's theme song* yeah?**

What the hell is going on with this script?!

**I can't tell you**

Y-you can't tell me- ARGH. My pride as a narrator is on the line here! How do you expect me to do my job if Team RWBY knows I can practically control them!

**Why would you want to control them?**

I-bu- you-…. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *walks towards the door* *opens door* *SLAMS DOOR*

**You forgot your payment!**

*Opens door* *stomps towards Imaginations* *swipes payment* *walks back to the open door* *SLAMS DOOR*

**Hehe, welp… anyways I hope you enjoyed this! I might get a new narrator at this point… I don't know, I'll just read some comments**

**REALLY15:**** Thanks for the compliment and thank you for supporting this story!**

**BookWorm1540: ****Thank you for that but I cannot say that I'm the one who originally thought of that inspiration came from a 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' fanfiction called "Twilight Hears the Narrator"**


	3. I want to quit but my boss pays good

"Say, Yang,"

"**Hmm?"**

"It's been a week since Mr Narrator told us that the chapter ended,"

"**And…?"**

"He's been awfully quiet don't you think?"

"_Good,"_

"Erm… Weiss, don't you think that's rude?"

"_I'm going to say that because it is a fact that he is rude. He's is intruding in our lives, Ruby,"_

"But he's just doing his job,"

_*scoffs* "Ruby, there is no such thing as a job called a narrator," *sigh* "I'm done with Doctor Oobleck's homework, I'm going to take a shower, go outside and have some lunch. Want to join me, Ruby?"_

"I don't know…"

"_I'll let you have some cookies,"_

"Deal!"

"_But! You have to eat some nutritional food as well,"_

"Ugh, fine!"

(As Weiss made her way towards the bathroom, Ruby Rose looked up to the ceiling with a gasp, a smile formed slowly formed on her face. Meanwhile, the other remaining members of Team RWBY raised eyebrows as if they had heard of something strange. Ruby took a sharp intake of breath; she was about to shout something out but was cut off without any reason.)

(Ruby, be quiet! Yang and Blake as well!)

(The cookie loving girl, blonde fighter and secret faunus all had varying degrees of curiosity. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Weiss was cleaning her body from top to bottom. A small smile was evident on her face. She suddenly gave out a sharp gasp when instead of feeling warm water pelted her skin, it was ice cold. Reaching out for the heater, she fumbled with it for a moment, trying to adjust the temperature back to normal.)

"Don't tell me…"(The heiress murmured. She gave out a loud groan before leaning closer to the door.) "Yang, did you use all of the warm water again!?"

(Yang, do me a favour and please lie.)

(The _beautiful _blonde, looked up to the ceiling with confusion for a moment. Suddenly, her face lit up and her eyes had a mischievous glint in them, it looked as if she had just heard the greatest gossip ever known. Realizing what she has to do now she spoke out.)

"I did? Uh… whoops, sorry about that!"

(Meanwhile, when Weiss heard her reply, she rolled her eyes.) "Next time, let us three take a shower first before you,"

"Sure thing, Weiss!"

(Accepting the fighter's apology, Weiss continued to bathe. Enduring the cold water that now trickled her skin. Once her hair was wet enough, she closed the tap and picked the soap and she started to slather it all over her body. Once she was done, she took her favourable shampoo. Her face turned into confusion when she tried to squeeze out the shampoo's contents only to see that nothing came out. Furrowing her brows, she shook the container in hopes that all the remaining contents would come out. She was rewarded with a small amount. Groaning yet again she glared at the container feeling as if it had wronged her.)

"I swear I just bought you two weeks ago, how could you be empty?" (She grumbled.)

"Bitch!" (Yang exclaimed. Her grin was ever more present, it was as if something wonderful was happening right in front of her.)

"Eep, swearing, swearing!" (Ruby Rose said, quickly covering her ears.)

(Meanwhile, Blake sat quietly on her bed, still reading the book that she was interested in. Though, if one were to look closer, they could see a small grin on her face. Blake rolled her eyes, it was as if someone had said something unbelievably true but she chose to deny it. She shook her head before continuing reading the book, all the while, her ears twitched now and then, eager to hear something.)

(Wiess now had an upset look on her face. With an empty bottle of shampoo on her hands, she contemplated what to do next. Looking at the array of shampoos that belonged to her team, she started thinking about which one she should use for the moment. Leaning closer to the door, she called out again.)

"Girls, I'm afraid I've run out of shampoo, is it alright if I share with one of yours?" she asked.

"You can't use mine, Weiss-cream, my shampoo is exclusively mine," (Yang quickly said.)

"Same," (Blake said before Weiss could ask the question.)

(With both Yang and Blake not allowing her, she had only one choice left. While she hates to admit it right in front of her partner, she had to admit that her choice of shampoo is interesting. It smells like strawberries and it makes her hair bouncy. Meanwhile outside, Ruby was quivering in excitement.)

"You can use mine, Weiss!" (She said with excitement.)

"Why would I use your childish shampoo?!"

"C'mon Weiss, you have no choice, Blake and I already told you that our shampoo is off-limits. Do you want to go outside without shampooing your hair?" (Yang persuaded.)

(Realizing her dilemma, she had no choice but to give up. She told herself that she will only use the shampoo once. After that, she will go to the store and buy her preferred shampoo. At this point, Ruby was extremely ecstatic; she and Weiss will now have similar scented hair. She took out a notepad from under her pillow and opened it. The note pad had a title written on top that said "best friends' goals". Skimming through multiple pages she found the one that said 'have both of your hair smell the same'. She ticked that objective and hid a note pad under her pillow once again.)

(Meanwhile, Weiss was already massaging her hair with the shampoo and while she won't say it out loud, it is a nice shampoo; it smells nice and it treats her hair well… she had an unusual thought of buying the same brand but instead, she should look around if she could find a vanilla scented one. Satisfied that she had properly cleaned her hair, she opened the shower so that she could rinse off all the suds and proceed to prepare for lunch.)

(Although, when she turned the valve, nothing came out. Confusion settled on her face yet again. She kept turning the knob clockwise only for nothing to come out. Confusion turned to frustration as now she was covered in soap with no way for her to rinse off. She was about to give an indignant shriek when the filter for the shower fell from its spot and hit her head. She gave a short yelp but unfortunately for her, the worst part is about to come.)

Weiss tried to look up and see what had hit her only to be hit with a large amount of white powder. The heiress gave out another indignant yelp as the shower stall was completely covered in flour.

You'd better turn that knob off, Weiss. Wouldn't want you to be covered in flour from top to bottom.

Amidst all the white smoke that's starting to cover the whole stall, a ghostly white hand grabbed on the knob of the shower and hastily turned it off. Fortunately for her, the never-ending flow of flour had stopped and was finally replaced with cold water. She gave a shrill shriek when the water touched her skin. The cold water started to wash off all the mess that was inside the shower stall. A couple of minutes passed and finally, Weiss Schnee was… 'clean'.

He…he…hehehehehehehahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HOLY SHIT, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! PRICELESS!

Weiss sat on the corner of the shower stall; her knees were tucked close to her. Her head was downcast. She flinched for no reason which quickly made her leave the stall. She took her clothes and made a hasty attempt to put them on. Once she was done, she stormed out of the bathroom, toward the door that lead to the hallways and left.

…wait… did she just… cry?

Meanwhile, the rest of Team RWBY was glaring at the ceiling.

…I'm going to assume that that was too much.

The girls continued to glare up at the ceiling. Not a word was said… Oh come on, don't blame it all on me. You guys also helped out! The girls flinched.

"We thought you're just going to keep her from rinsing herself for a few minutes… not, shower her in flour. Dick move dude, and here I was starting you like your attitude," Yang said with clear disappointment in her voice. "Good thing you picked that up, would've been better if you had done that earlier before Weiss melted,"

Oh, come on… she'll get over it, it's a harmless prank. Won't you agree, Blake?

The cat faunus stared at her book with a neutral stare. She just continued to read the book, without paying any attention to what's happening around her.

*Sigh* Ruby?

"I think… you should apologise," said the cookie lover, her once cute visage was now marred with an upset look.

…

…

Mmm, *sigh* fine… but you guys will apologise as well. After all, you helped me.

"You don't need to narrate that; we're already planning on doing it. After yours of course," Yang said.

*Sigh* Alright, give me a moment.

* * *

Alright, if I were a whiny, rich teenager looking for a place to vent… where would I look… I don't have to look far. Good thing she was still wet when she came out. I can just follow these footprints!

* * *

*sobs* *sniffs* *sobs*

(…Fuck, looking at her now… Jesus, it looks like I just kicked a puppy.)

*Sigh* (Here goes nothing)

Uh…

"Go away!"

I just want to-

"I told you to go away! Can't you see that you're disturbing our lives!? Everything was all fine until you showed up and started opening that insufferable mouth of yours. What did we do wrong other than tell you to leave! We never asked you to narrate our lives. And when we want to say something, you'd just say, 'chapter's over!'. How obvious must _I_ make so that you could leave us alone!"

Weiss's shrill shrieking echoed in the balcony, if someone were to cross this particular place, people might assume that she was either letting a student down after a persistent confessi-

"I DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE SEE ME! THEY MIGHT AS WELL BRAND ME AS CRAZY IF I AM GOING TO SPEND THE SEMESTER LISTENING TO YOUR STUPID, ANNOYING AND INSUFFERABLE VOICE!"

…

…

…

"Are you still around? Is this where the 'chapter' ends, huh!?"

…

…

…

*Inhale* *exhale* "good riddance,"

…

…

…

Can I speak now?

"Uuuggghh"

I get it… you don't like me.

*scoff* "When did you figure that out?"

I know I've been an asshole to both you and Yang…mostly you. I just… well, I was hired by a person to narrate your daily lives. I don't know how long it's going to be. All he told me was to take the script, read it and then narrate it. He also never told me that this would happen. I figured that out when all of you started acting out of character. Of course, I confronted him with this, he just shrugged me off and told me to continue.

Of course, I got mad at him but I can't tell him off since I work for him. I'd get fired if I do that. So, I just shut my mouth and continued to deal with it. I don't know if you could understand me but being a narrator is something that I've been wanting to do for a long time. And for someone like my employer to make me narrate a story that makes itself along the way… it insults me.

I know it wasn't right taking all of my anger out on you. And… I'm… I'm sorry.

"Rejected,"

Yeah, I thought as mu-.

"Take responsibility,"

…

Wot?

"I...I said, take responsibility,"

Uh...hehe, for what?

The heiress of the SDC glared up into the sky with a massive tint on her cheeks, "Y-You know! You a-a-already… saw me..." she stammered before mumbling something in the end.

...Saw you...oh no…no no no no NO NO NO NO! I AM NOT GOING THROUGH WITH THIS! SAYONARA, GOODBYE, AU REVOIR, PROSHCHAY, ZÀIJIÀN. THIS CHAPTER IS NOW OVER!

"H-Hey! We're not done, Narrator! YOU HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY OF ME-!"

* * *

**Imaginations: ****Wow… you look pissed.**

**Can you guess WHY!?**

**Imaginations:**** *shrugs***

***sigh*... did you plan this? Did you make Weiss Schnee a frickin' TSUNDERE!?**

**Imaginations: ****I don't know what you're talking about… she's been a tsundere for a long time… her attitude is pretty much like that.**

***Knocks door***

**Were you expecting someone?**

**Imagination:**** Ah yes… he's my assistant, let me get it. *walks up to the door and opens it***

**BookWorm1540:**** Ah, Imaginations. I didn't think I would be here. *Notices Narrator* Who's this? **

**Imaginations: ****This is my good friend, The Narrator… you know… the one who reads all of my stories.**

**I don't read them, you pay me to read them… they're all ba-**

**Imaginations:**** Narrator, this is BookWorm1540, a fellow writer.**

**BookWorm1540:**** Pleasure to meet you. Truth be told, I am intrigued by your work and I want to help any way I can. Still, a fan of your work.**

**Oh? *swells up in pride* thank you… although it would be nice if the characters**_** don't know my existence**_** *glares at Imaginations*.**

**BookWorm1540:**** Heh, yeah… But engaged to Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the SDC because of your lack of tact is completely off the script. Who would imagine?**

***cringes* Yeah… who would 'imagine'...**

**BookWorm1540****: Heh, pun. **

**Imaginations: ****Alright, that's enough meeting and greeting. BookWorm here actually came over to help me with this story!**

**...what?**

**Imagination: ****Did I stutter?**

**I-I heard you… so… you're going to make me nonexistent...right?**

**BookWorm1540:**** What?! No! I'm going to help you. You are not alone now.**

…***tears welling up* *quickly takes payment* *leaves***

**Imaginations:**** Looks like he's overjoyed :D**

**BookWorm1540:**** He sure is… Anyway, yes dear readers. ****I will work on this story as well since this was the first story I have read about Imaginations. This story made me his assistant right now. It would be a shame to see this story still at its roots.**

**Imaginations:**** With him gone, we can go right into the review!**

* * *

_**DeliriousDingo**__** It's like the amateur fiction equivalent of an open mic's. There's the forced attempt at being funny, the predictable hack bit at the end where the author talks to themselves (lol I'm so random guis! Ecks dee!), and the predictably sad spectacle of another socially inept worm "interacting" with their favourite franchise.**_

_**That being said, I do appreciate the honesty of doing it as a "narrator" instead of a misunderstood faunus in a trench coat or an edgy loner OC.**_

_**This isn't going to work because Chibi is a show that depends on its visual gags and the VAs adapting to a complete genre shift. So far you have OCs nobody has reason to care about, a format that doesn't carry to a written presentation, and the comedy feels written from the perspective of a media-saturated weeb.**_

_**Start with a slice of life or short drabbles.**_

**Imaginations:**** I'm sorry if you didn't like this story. I am glad that you even gave it a try. Unfortunately, I will not stop writing this story, since there are readers who like to read my material. Again, thank you for the input but I cannot take your advice to start writing stories that are of the 'slice of life' genre.**

**Even if you say that this story might not work, it doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is the fact that I can finally express some of the ideas that came to my mind back when I couldn't.**

**BookWorm1540:**** We will take your criticism to heart but we will not deviate from our current plan on this story. It is what made me his editor in the first place. We're sorry if you didn't like it but we will continue.**

* * *

_**Rathaloski Mosko:**_ _**Blake: We're not done ye-**_

_**Narrator:*plays Roundabout(to be continued music)**_

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

**Imaginations:**** HA! I love that meme!**

**BookWorm1540****: Classic meme. Good choice.**

* * *

_**Kalbario:**__** Great chapter! I could just imagine the entertaining madness and delightfully crazy fun this potentially can give. On a side note, Twilight hears the narrator is also a story I also enjoyed.**_

**Imaginations: ****It's good to know that others have read that story.**

**BookWorm1540: It is nice to know a fellow brony. I never watched My Little Pony but a movie online made me think otherwise.**

* * *

_**Ill: **__**You had me smiling the whole chapter!**_

_**I wonder if they would the 'Technical Difficulties' thingy? It would be hilarious**_

_**Thanks for the chapter!**_

**Imaginations: ****I am glad that you enjoyed the story! A 'Technical Difficulty' cut for ending the chapter… hmm… I think I know how to implement one.**

**BookWorm1540: Don't worry, we will 'fix' it as soon as possible.**

* * *

_**GamehunterMC:**__** PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CONTINUE THIS STORY!**_

**Imaginations: ****I AM, I JUST HAVE A HORRIBLE UPLOAD SCHEDULE! ON ANOTHER NOTE, WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!?**

**BookWorm1540: THANK YOU FOR THE INPUT!**

* * *

_**Ill:**__** It would be awkward if someone, *cough*mom*cough*, interrupted the all-powerful Narrator, causing him pain and suffering!**_

_**And why not Narrate drunkenly?**_

_**Thanks for the chapter!**_

**Imaginations: ****Oh hohoho! Do you think I haven't thought of The Narrator doing his job but completely smashed? Also making his mother appear is a good idea.**

**BookWorm1540****: Hehehe, oh the humiliation.**

* * *

_**EvilMagician: **__**I can easily say with utmost confidence that this story is a VERY RARE gem! A gem that I've so gladly found, followed, and favourited. This is the first type of story that I've ever seen where the narrator interacts with the story as it plays out. Very interested in finding out what happens next.**_

**Imaginations:**** I appreciate that you have favourited and followed this story. Hopefully, BookWorm1540 and I won't disappoint. If you want to know the source of my inspiration, read 'Twilight Hears the Narrator'. While it is a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story, I have to admit that it made me smile from start to finish.**

**BookWorm1540: I wholeheartedly agree with you. This story is truly a diamond in the rough.**

* * *

**Imaginations: **** Whoo! That was plentiful, my fingers hurt just typing all of those replies. Anyways, I hope all of you liked this chapter. Sorry that it took a long time for me to update this story. I just forgot about it until BookWorm1540 mentioned it.**

**Anyways, with all that being said and done, I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


End file.
